


Dangerous- Miraculous AU college

by Skittyfurb



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Ladybug - Freeform, Multi, Romance, chatnoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittyfurb/pseuds/Skittyfurb
Summary: Marinette and friends face intense romance, drama, and reuniting. Many problems with hawk face off, and loads of fluff!





	Dangerous- Miraculous AU college

Authors note:  
Thanks for reading! Also give a star or whatever idk. If u like this, check out my art and other writings too!  Thanksss guyssss!  
●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●

Marinette walked into the school, College! Finally! She thought. It was her time to shine andall her work payed off. She wants a fashion and film degrees.  Her and Alyah texted this morning, sharing schedules. Alyah planned for modeling. She sat at the bench and resd her texts

MARI-MARI (Marinette) M  
AlYASSh (Alyah) A

M. Who are your teachers?  
A. What  
A. Oh!  
A. Gutierez. Rogers. Reynolds. Jones.   
M. Same. Minus jones.   
A. Oof. Nino left me :..[  
M. Where too? His school?  
A. He said not to tell u but, to visit Adrien :/  
M. Huhhhshhddhhfhd  
M. LUCKY!  
A. I KNOW  
M. ugh, jerk! I want our group again ://  
A. Me too...  
M. I have to get ready, see u soon? :3  
A. Indeed gurl  
LOGGED OUT

Marinette stretched and scooted over towared a cougar statue. She thought about how much Chat Noir would love this statue. She wondered why he hasnt helped Ladybug, herself, in awhile. Shes had to recruit Rena and Queen Bee. She missed chats voice and jokes. Not the girls fan moments. 

A. Stuck in traffic :^  
M. Kayy. Hurry! U have a few minutes left b4 i leaf u!  
A. Aw shuz

Marionette glanced at her schedule and quickly took a picture before she forgot. She noticed some college newbies walk by. One looked like....Adrien? She remember how they were all friends before he moved away. She finds her old obsessions halarious now. 

A few seconds after, Alyah appeared rushing. "Crap what Time is it?!"  
Marionette giggled and made her sit down. "We have time, Alyah"   
The two talked for a while before Marinette stood up. "Let's go now. So we don't lose a seat." She winked and the two left to the class.   
\----------

Marinette and Alyah were sitting in class watching a specific dark haired boy.   
"Do you think...that's him?" Alyah asked.   
"Maybe?" Marienette questioned.   
"If its him, you two would be so cute. Like, perfect together. Especially from the way you met." Alyah grinned with a sinister look.   
"No"  
"Why not!?"  
"I said so." Marinette shook her head.   
"Move on sister, Adriens gone so why nawwttt"  
"Nooo"  
"Yes"  
"If its him..." she sighed. "I'll say hi. See how things are....fine?"  
Alyah smiled "Yes!"   
\----------  
Mr Reynolds, a tall scrawny man, thirties maybe? Walked in the classroom "I, am Mr. Reynolds.  You will do your best and if I see you aren't. Your out. This isn't baseball, its life. One strike your out. Got it?"  
There were a collective "yes sirs" and nods.   
He began to do role call and once he got to Marinettes name, he grinned.   
"Chang! Yes, your-" he pulled out a small square from his desk "the artists of this, right?"   
"Y-yes! I am!" Marienette felt some pride in this. Alyah elbowed for support.   
"Good job, chang. Keep it up." He smiled and continued role call.   
Matinette glanced around at the room. She caught eye with a red haired. He looked...mad? Sad? She couldnt tell. He looked familiar too.   
"Guh! It's always th4 good ones who aren't here..." he huffed and passed the paper to the side and sat in a new chair. Taller, leather blue, and slightly torn. 

Alyah elbowed Marinette again, "hey! Mari, did you HEAR him!?"  
"Yes hush"  
"No, you hAVE to talk to him!"  
"Ugh sure. After class. IF he is slow. Only."  
"Good. Progress now quit distracting me from Ninos texts." She smirked and shrugged.  
Alyah smiled at her phone. She was always happy with Nino. They. ariely had problems, maybe she was right. Marientte needs to speak to  him. 

 

A/N   
Hey, do you have a normal pets. Or a lot of them. For example chickens? Or like, 20 dogs.   
We keep getting dogs and we're at 4 now. Plus a cat and my gmahs dog.   
I love animals   
-Shimmering 


End file.
